Chasing Ranger
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Sequel to my previous fic: Nothing Left. You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you can never get it back. Stephanie musters up the courage and decides to go after Ranger.


_**You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you can never get it back.**_

Sequel to my other fic: Nothing Left.

I just had to make a happy ending D: Besides, I'm a Babe alcoholic as well :D Haha. Hope you all like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chasing Ranger**_

* * *

He was gone.

Stephanie sat curled up in her bed while the storm outside raged onward. Her face was red with tears and her body was shaking. She kept glancing at the door, expecting him to walk back in. _Hoping _he walked back in.

But he never did.

She closed her eyes and started to cry silently.

"_You can't have everything Steph."_

But she didn't want everything! Why couldn't he see how much she needed him? Why couldn't he except the love she had for him? Another flash of lightning illuminate her room as she glanced at the door once again. What did he want from her? There wasn't much else she could give. She frowned and threw her pillow at the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

Fine! If he wanted to leave just like that then he could. No skin off her back. Yet even as she thought this, Stephanie knew it wasn't true. She got up from her bed and padded to her closet, slowly opening it. She stared into in and finally pulled out something.

Lightning flashed and revealed the item in her hands which was the SEALs hat that Ranger had given her so long ago. She gasped back some tears and put a hand over her mouth as the memories rushed back to her. All the time he had saved her. All their flirty exchanges. All his hugs and kisses and quirky jokes. Whenever she needed a place to stay, he was there. Whenever one of her cars got totaled, he was there. He had been there with her through the bad and the good.

_"Professor Higgings and Eliza Doolittle Does Trenton."_

A small smile dawned on her lips as the rain patted against her window. Tears rolled down her cheeks and sprinkled on her tank top. Frowning suddenly, she sat the hat on her bed and went to her closet again, pulling out some clothes and getting dressed quickly in stretchy pants, a long sleeved black shirt and a jacket.

_Ranger has already sacrificed so much for me._

She pulled on her boots and grabbed the hat, positioning it on top of her head.

_Now it's my turn._

* * *

The water from the shower felt like bricks pounding Ranger's body while he stood, chin lifted. It sprinkled across his face and chest as he closed his eyes. He had been standing here for what seemed like forever and the water had already turned ice cold. He checked the waterproof watch on his wrist and sighed.

It was time for him to go.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and hair, padding out to his room and smiling slightly and shaking his head at the clothes that had been placed on his bed. He had told Ella several times that he could pick out his own clothes. I mean, it wasn't like there were a variety of options.

Yet the woman still did it haphazardly for some reason. As he picked up the shirt and shrugged it on, he realized he was going to miss having the lady around. He looked around at the room and sighed. He was going to miss Rangeman period.

Ranger was fully aware that his sudden leaving came hard to everyone. Even Tank. Especially Tank since the man was now left in charge of everything here in Trenton. He hadn't told anyone his reason for leaving and he hadn't planned to. It was just something he needed to do. Of course, he intended to monitor Rangeman every week. It was the only thing in this city, he owned.

Fully dressed, he pulled out his prepacked bags and ambled downstairs. Everything was quiet and still. He made it to the bottom floor, where the parking lot was, and pulled out his car alarm, pressing it and watching as the headlights flashed. He stuffed his bags into the back seat and slammed the door closed, resting a hand on it.

Even though he was staring inside the vehicle, his mind was elsewhere.

_"So you just came to say goodbye?"_

A loud explosion of thunder rumbled outside and he breathed in deeply. He wrenched the door open to get behind the wheel but a sound from behind made him freeze. Pulling out the gun tucked neatly at his hip, he spun around and aimed.

"Whoa!" Four hands went up in the air in a sign of peace. Twenty fingers. Two bodies. Ranger lowered the gun a little bit and squinted at them. "Don't shoot man!"

"Tank?" He raised an eyebrow. "Hal?"

Both men's faces were white in fear and there arms were shaking. Ranger put the gun back at his hip but they didn't make an attempt to put down there hands.

"What the hell are you two doing? Don't sneak up on me. You almost had a bullet in your head." Ranger's voice was low but fierce and they both gulped. They had never seen him this way before and it was scarier then the emotionless Ranger.

"Sorry boss." Hal stammered, taking a small step back. "We didn't know if it was you or not."

Ranger narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously! Uh...Tank and me came looking..um for you. We were trying to catch you before you left."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

Hal jerked his head towards Tank who smiled shakily. "It was the only place I thought you'd be." The man shrugged. A small smile tugged at Ranger's lips and he chuckled.

"Put your hands down." Both men laughed nervously and did as told. "Came to see me off?" The surprise in his voice was evident. Ranger and his men weren't exactly _'buddies.' _Yes, Tank was his right hand and probably best friend but the longest conversations they held always concerned missions. Either way, Ranger looked after his own and they did the same.

Hal hooked his hands in his pockets. "What? You'd thought we wouldn't come to say goodbye to Carlos Manoso?"

Tank froze and his eyes widened. He glanced at Hal as if the man were a maniac. Had he just called Ranger by his real name!?

Ranger continued to smile however. He put a hand on Hal's shoulder. "I appreciate it." Hal smiled. "But if you call me that again, I'll break you're neck." He patted the man on his head and Hal went stiff. Tank put a hand over his mouth to conceal his grin while Ranger chuckled lowly.

Turning to Tank, Ranger nodded. Tank nodded back and the two shared a silent communication. They were both going to miss the other.

"Try to stay out of trouble."Ranger told Hal who whistled and looked away. Ranger looked downwards at his feet. "And keep her safe." The words had been low but both men heard him and they didn't have to question who he was referring to. They nodded.

Ranger shot them each one last look and got behind the wheel of his car, slammed the door closed and drove out.

"Tank?" Hal spoke up after Ranger had disappeared into the night and rain.

"Hm?"

"Hold me?"

"No."

So Hal hugged himself.

* * *

The rain splashed and sprinkled against Stephanie's beat up car as she tried to maneuver it down the Jersey streets. The storm had seemed to intensify ever since she had hit the road. Her mind however, was not on the storm but on her destination.

There was only one place that he would go. He had said that he was leaving in a few hours and she prayed to God that he had been telling the truth. But then again, when had Ranger lied? She made a tight turn on a corner and continued on, her windshield wipers swiping furiously across the glass. She needed to get to Rangeman. She needed to get to Ranger.

She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Upon arriving, she saw that the gates to the downstairs parking lot were closing. Her eyes widened and she stepped on the gas pedal, crashing through the metal and swerving into the lot on two wheels. She clenched her teeth and spun the steering wheel, coming to a stop inches away from a far wall.

She wobbled from the car and was greeted with two guns at her face. Her body went rigid.

"Who the-" One of the men holding a gun stopped in mid sentence and lowered it. "Jesus Christ, Stephanie?" The other gun lowered too and Stephanie blew out a breath of relief. It was just Hal and Tank. Thank goodness.

"Where is he?" She asked quickly. No time to waste. Both men exchanged glanced.

"He just left." Tank replied.

Stephanie sighed and hit the side of the car. Getting back into it, she stabbed her keys into the ignition and turned but it stalled and died. After screaming out in anger and hitting the dashboard, she tried over and over again to get the car to start but it never did.

"Come on!" She cried, tears rolling down her face. "You piece of junk, START!" She kicked and punched at anything in the vehicle. Her heart dropped. Her initial determination dwindled.

The driver side's door suddenly came open and keys were in her face.

"We can take my car." Hal smiled.

* * *

Ranger glanced at his watch and then back at he road, driving slowly through the slosh and swish of the falling rain. Perfect day to leave town, he thought dryly. He had about 55 minutes to make it to the airport and find his flight. He clicked on his GPS and took a turn, following the map.

Driving with one hand on the wheel, he lessened his weight on the pedal and let the car continue onwards at a steady pace, seeing that he didn't need to make another turn in atleast 35 minutes.

_"So you're packing up and whisking away huh!? Just like that!?"_

He blew out a breath of air and tapped his forehead. Why did she keep coming back into is mind? It wasn't making anything easier. He could still feel her weight on him when he had hugged her tightly and it made him ache.

_"Damn it Ranger, you can't do this."_

_"Why can't I?"_

Ranger frowned and looked in his rear view mirror. When he saw that the lane he was on was pretty much vacant, he swerved violently and parked on the side of the road. He banged his fist against the steering wheel hard and ran a hand over his face.

She had been right. He _couldn't_ do this.

_"Ranger wait, I love you!"_

_"Do you?"_

But he _had_ to do this. He had to or he'd be questioning her love everyday of his life. He _needed_ to leave. Not just for him but for her. They were both better off without the other. After Ranger had considerably convinced himself that that was true, he took a breath and cranked the engine on, checked for any oncoming traffic and swerved back into the road, towards the airport.

* * *

"Look out for the truck!"

Hal's eyes widened and he zigzagged out of the way and the truck barreled past, horn honking loudly. Tank shot the man a look and he shrugged, smiling nervously.

"Stay in the right LANE!" Tank told him angrily, buckling his seat belt. Stephanie breathed out a sigh after she realized she had been holding her breath and leaned forward from the back of the car.

"Whens his flight?"She asked, her voice wavering in anticipation.

Tank checked the clock in the car. "In about forty minutes." Stephanie grabbed the back of the seats and clenched her teeth.

"Calm down," Hal said, his foot to the floor, speeding down the road. "we'll make it in no time." He hooked a turn and they all went spiraling towards the right side of the car. Hal twisted the wheel back around and the car came back down on all fours and they continued onward.

"Put your seat belt on." Tank told her and she complied. Turning to Hal he frowned. "You better get us there in one piece."

Hal did a little salute. "Agent Hal is on the job." After about 20 more excruciating and scary minutes, the airport lights twinkled in the distance.

Stephanie's face lit up. "We're here!" She pointed. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Any more faster and we'll crash right into it." Hal muttered, rolling into the lot outside of the building and coming to a violent halt right outside the doors. Stephanie was out of the car before it even stopped however, stumbling out and pushing the double doors to the airport open, disappearing inside.

Tank and Hal exchanged glances.

"She really wants to find Ranger."

Tank gave him an annoyed look and they got out, following after her.

* * *

"Where is his flight? Where is his flight?" Stephanie was asking herself over and over again, pushing and bumping into people as she checked each station. "Where the hell is it!?" She exclaimed angrily, squinting through the crowds. She twisted and turned every which way but saw nothing.

"Flight Thirteen to Florida. Flight Thirteen to Florida," Came the lady on the speakerphone. Stephanie stopped and looked up, smiling. "Has already taken off. Flight Thirteen to Florida has already taken off. The next one will be in five hours."

Her smile crumpled. She started to shake her head. Tears fell from her eyes and she clenched her fist.

She turned around and bumped right into Tank. He gave her a solemn look. She smiled up at him through her tears. "His flight already left."

Hal came running up to them, breathing heavily "Did you-" He stopped when he saw the look on their faces and his shoulders slumped. "Damn." He whispered angrily.

"I shouldn't have let him walk out." Stephanie rubbed at her eyes. Her emotions felt raw and abused. She knew that neither Hal or Tank actually cared but she wanted to vent her frustrations and they were the only peopel there. "I should have chased him right then and there. I could have prevented this."

"Don't beat yourself up." Tank laid a surprisingly comforting hand on her shoulder.

Stephanie attempted a smile but it didn't look genuine. She wiped at her eyes. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Both men gave her small smiles and they all turned, preparing to walk away.

"You know," Started a voice from behind them. "Have you ever tried to find a flight in this city? Total mayhem."

All three of them froze and exchanged looks, turning around slowly, staring at none other then Ranger with a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. All of their eyes widened and they broke out in smiles.

"Happy to see me?" Ranger asked, dropping his bags.

"Ranger!" Hal exclaimed around the same time Stephanie did too. They both ran forward but Hal made it to him first, wrapping his arms around him. Tank looked on with an incredulous expression while Stephanie laughed. Ranger looked down at the man with a bland face yet his voice was sharp.

"Get off me." He told him. Hal smiled and did as told, stepping back beside Tank.

"You just hugged Ranger." Tank stated.

But Hal was all smiles. "You think he'll fire me?"

Tank watched as Stephanie wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck. "Probably not." He nudged Hal and they both walked away to give the two their privacy. Albeit, as much privacy they could get in a populated area in the morning but whatever.

"Ranger," She cried, smiling through her tears. "I thought...you're flight-"

"I couldn't get on it," Ranger interrupted, sighing. "I just couldn't leave you."

Stephanie hugged him tighter. "I'm glad you didn't. I'm so sorry Ranger. I-"

"I should be the one apologizing."

She punched his chest lightly. "Damn right! If you ever go off like that again, I'll kill you."

Ranger laughed lowly. "I'll remember that." His voice lowered."So why'd you come after me?"

Stephanie bit her lip. "When you asked me to choose I just...I got scared and confused. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I wanted. _Who_ I wanted. But I knew that I _didn't _want you to leave. " They were both silent for a bit, staring into each others eyes. "I need you Ranger."

_Just like she needed Morelli, _he thought in dismay. Even if she did love him, she loved Morelli as well. He didn't think he could take sharing her any longer but as he stared at her, he realized that he'd have to try because leaving wasn't an option for him any longer. He wasn't ready to move on just yet. He probably would never be ready.

"I'm sorry about pressuring you." Ranger finally said. "I know that you need time and I'm willing to wait. So you don't have to choose. Not now."

She frowned playfully, furrowing her eyebrows and then stood on the tips of her toes, planting a small kiss on his lips, smiling at him when they parted.

"I've already chosen."

* * *

Well that was much happier then the last one huh? Haha :D Man how I love that Ranger.

Anywho, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Peace!


End file.
